Ninjas Of Liberty City
by John Imagine
Summary: Three teams are sent to help an old friend across the water, and our three favorite badboys are gonna be in it! GTAIVxNarutoShip. crossover! Naruhina of course!
1. Chapter 1

Ninjas of Liberty City

Note: Naruto Shipudden is used and GTAIV(after story of gta)

IM BACK BEEYATCHZ!

Im writing this at my uncles house(lives in a farm near where I used to live).

I own nothingz!

Chapter 1 The founding of the Village Hidden in the City

Jozin Makasoto was an elderly jonin helping set up a new village in America, this being as his last, and S-rank mission, meant that only the Hokage knew that he was here.

The Village was to be built in a giant apartment complex in southern Bohan, but after some thought, the Village, just like the city itself, was spread out through the four main islands, each electing a head ninja that would represent them in the Council that would be held on Happiness Island that was inside the statue. 

After three years of helping the Village getting set up, and electing a Shikage*, he booked a ship heading for Japan that was carrying some illegal bikes*. Then he would be going on one of the ferries that knew the way to the Elemental Nations.

Time Skip 6 Years Later!

Naruto was walking around Konoho, just getting back from the mission saving Gaara from the Akatski, before Iruka came and stopped him from having a meal at his favorite ramen stand.

"Aw come on Iruka Sensei, I'm hungry!"whined Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto, but Lady Tsunade wanted to talk to you about a mission that she says might interest you." Said Iruka.

"Ah fine!" Yelled an exasperated Naruto.

When he got there he found that Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kureni-sensai, and two strangers, a jonin with an uncovered face mask and brown hair, and a pale kid with black hair and a short sword on his back.

"Ah im glad you arrived Naruto. This is Yamato, (the brown haired guy) and Sai(the black haired guy). Now I can debrief you all. You see 6 years ago in a country called America, we helped establish a Village, called the Village Hidden in the City. Now we haven't had contact with them since then, but just a week ago we recived a message saying that they desperately need our help."

"Why should we?" Asked Sakura.

"Because it's the reason why their in trouble. Apparently the Akatski are trying to take over the entire village, which spans a city that has over a million civilians in it."

"Will do whatever we have to do! Ill protect them all!" yelled Naruto

"Dynamic entry!" Yelled a voice suddenly the door was kicked down by a green jumpsuit wearing, mop top headed man followed by a carbon copy that was shorter than himself and a brown haired kid and girl.

"Ah team Guy, uh, what are you doing here?" asked a shaken Tsunade.

"Well lady Tsunade, I would like to volunteer me and my team for this mission!" said Guy.

"A-alright fine. Team 7, Team 8, and Team Guy, you will head over to Tokyo Japan and bored a frigate ship called the Platypus, which will lead you to Liberty City and the Hidden City Village. Then you will meet the Shikage, who will debrief you there."

"Alright lets go!" Yelled Naruto.

_

1*= City Shadow I looked it up!

2*= Guess where that came from?

BYE BYE SEE YOU SOON!

Fl-Cl!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 Welcome to America! /Opening titles**

**November 9****th****, 2010**

**10:54 P.M.**

**Northern Algonquin, Atlas Hotel, Secret Penthouse, top floor**

"The forty feet by forty foot room we see is exceptionally designed, with roman tiles-"The 20 inch TV screen showing the renovation show went black. A man with brown Bob hair, green eyes, and a black business suit with a maroon tie was sitting behind an intricately designed, reinforced steel oak desk.

On it were a couple of things. Two pictures, one of the man and a small girl were playing in a small yard. The other showed the girl, much older, was posing in a military outfit, the tag saying "Sgt. Reness Halkins". There were also two piles of paper, one minuscule and one gigantic.

Before he could continue on the paper he was interrupted at a knock on the door across the room.

"Come in." The man said, revealing a Bostonian accent.

A 20-year old looking man entered, wearing a green sweat jacket, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Our guy over in Panama said they switched boats. There'll be here tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Xavier, uh, I want you and Shawn, the Cabbie owner, and pick them up at the docks and come back here."

"Alright boss"

As the man left, the other one gazed out to the skyline, losing his train of thought…

BANG BANG BANG

"Naruto! Wake up! Were here!" Sakura yelled.

"Ahhh….I'm getting up" He groaned back.

It had been a hectic week for the entire ninjas. There was seasickness; a dispute with Kiba and the captain about wither Akamaru should go with the other animals or stay with him, and a whole lot of other things.

He quickly got on his usual outfit, and packed everything back into a scroll. Everyone else was already on deck, near the causeway.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Kiba.

"Lady Tsunade said that we would see some transport some were."

"Yeah, can you believe that those things, cars, exist?" Said Kiba.

"Yeah I can't believe such a machine could exist!" Said Tenten.

"And did you see how big all those ships were-" started Kiba, but was cut off by Hinata.

"Uhh, guys, I-I think that's our rides" she stuttered, pointing to two yellow cars that had two guys waving a sign that said Konoho.

They all walked over to the guys, who opened the doors for them.

The guy on the right, who had a buzz cut and was wearing a blue shirt and jeans with combat boots, introduced himself first.

"Hey welcome to Liberty City! I'm Shawn, Shawn Carthy. And that moron," he said pointing to the other guy, a sandy haired, blue-eyed guy wearing a sleeveless shirt and jeans with white sneakers, "is Xavier O'Conner, or the _Irish Bastard_, one of my youngest drivers." He finished as they all got into the cabs.

The one in front was being driven by Shawn with Lee, Tenten, and Gui, with Neji and Shino sitting in the back.

The other was being driven by Xavier, with Yamamoto in the passenger's side, Naruto sitting next to Hinata and Skaura, with Sai in the back with Kiba and Akamaru.

After a while, the drivers asked their passengers if they wanted to listen to some music to pass the time. It started out with a small beat till it grew…

**He's on the level if he's inclined  
The son of a devil, he wants mine and more  
Ooh, he's a high, high climber, not just a clinging vine  
He made the grade, he made his marks, senor  
And guess who's keeping score?**

**WRITTEN BY FLINT HAZELIP**

**Rush, rush to me Yayo  
Buzz, buzz, give me Yayo  
Rush, rush gotta Yayo  
No, no, no, no Yayo  
He's real speed demon  
He's one of a kind  
What and wait winking over his shoulder  
He's running out of time**

**MUSIC BY QUEEN BLONDIE GORILLAC BEATLES MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE**

**Rush, rush to me Yayo  
Buzz, buzz give me Yayo  
Yoyo no, no Yayo  
Go, go, no, no Yayo  
Rush, rush to me Yayo  
Never, never take a chance before  
But now he's in a hurry  
Better, better make your mind up boy  
He's faster**

**CAST PLAYED BY THEMSELVES**

**He's a real speed daemon  
He's one of a kind  
What him wait  
Winking over his shoulder  
He's running out of time  
Rush, rush  
Buzz, buzz  
Rush, rush  
Buzz, buzz  
Rush, rush  
Buzz, buzz**

**OH HES FASTER FASTER**

**FASTER FASTER FASTER**

The two cabs stopped in front of a giant hotel in Algonquin. "Were here"

Notes_ don't own rush rush, introduced some new guys, and also if any of you want me to continue, go to Dygan Entri and then go to White Wing Alchemist so wwa can continue her stories, dg can continue his stories, and ill continue mine.


	3. A Farewell Kinda

Dear Reader,

First off, this is not a new chapter, and I probably won't be updating anything anytime soon.

I'd like to say thank you to every single reader, subscriber, reviewer and favorite. I apologize, but after getting some hands on some good 10% (CURSE YOU TV TROPES!) of reading, books and fanfics otherwise, I realized….my writing is terrible. I mean TERRIBLE with the Caps Lock on!

So I decided to do some inner-thinking and start practicing with short stories. I'm here to say this isn't the last of me you'll ever see dear Reader, but probably the last you will see of me in a LONG while.

I shall be off on a hadj, a pilgrimage, where I shall scrap every single once of me into my life. I also need to get my current wellbeing into proper shape. I need to take my driver's test, get a good starting job, important trifles like that.

So Dear Reader, thank you for everything you have done for me.

For your health, Flint Hazelip.


End file.
